Advances in electronic technology cause integrated circuits to be formed on substrates such as silicon wafers with ever increasing packing density of active components. The formation of circuits is carried out by sequential application, processing, and selective removal of various components from the substrate. Various compositions have been developed for removal of specific classes of components from substrates in semiconductor wafer technologies. For example, a composition commonly denoted SC-1, which contains a mixture of NH4 OH(29 wt %)/H2O2 (30 wt %)/water at a volume ratio of about 1:1:5 (or at somewhat higher dilution ratios), is typically used to remove particles and to reoxidize hydrophobic silicon surfaces. Similarly, a composition commonly denoted SC-2, which contains a mixture of HCl (37 wt %)/H2O2 (30 wt %)/water at a volume ratio of about 1:1:5 (or at somewhat higher dilution ratios), is typically used to remove metals. An additional composition, commonly called a Piranha composition, comprises H2SO4 (98 wt %)/H2O2 (30 wt %) at a volume ratio of about 2:1 to 20:1, and is typically used to remove organic contamination or some metal layers.
Photoresist materials are used in many circuit manufacturing processes to assist in formation of sequential layers. In stages of the manufacturing process, these photoresist materials are often removed, preferably without substantial damage to the substrate, including structures formed thereon. Photoresists are conventionally removed using organic solvents, such as n-methyl-pyrrolidone (“NMP”), glycol ether, amine, or dimethyl sulfoxide (“DMSO”). Alternatively, photoresist materials have been removed using hot chemical removal with a chemical etching agent such as sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide, or using dry reactive removal generally known as photoresist plasma ashing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,875 discloses a method for removing photoresist material by carrying out a wet acid etch by fully submerging the wafers within an hydrous acid, and draining the etching agent from the chamber while inserting a heated solvent vapor. The solvent is, for example acetone, alcohols, or another solvent, but preferably comprises isopropyl alcohol, and is heated to the range of between about 50° C. and about 100° C. Traditional wet chemical processes used to remove photoresist rely on concentrated sulfuric acid combined with hydrogen peroxide (Piranha or “Sulfuric-Peroxide Mix” or SPM) or ozone (sulfuric-ozone mix or “SOM”). Alternatively, photoresists can be removed under certain conditions by using ozone dissolved in DI water or by mixing ozone gas with water vapor at elevated temperatures.
It would be desirable to identify alternative techniques and compositions for treatment to remove materials, especially organic materials, and most especially photoresist materials from substrates such as semiconductor wafers.